1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotography system which visualizes an image information by way of an electrostatic latent image is utilized presently in various fields (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,297,691 and 2,357,809). In an electrophotography system, a permanent image is obtained generally through the following processes: a charging and exposing process in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of a photoreceptor; a development process in which the electrostatic latent image is developed, by using an electrostatic charge image developer that contains an electrostatic charge image developing toner, so as to form a toner image; a transfer process in which the toner image is transferred onto a transferring member such as paper or a sheet; and a fixing process in which the toner image is fixed onto the transferring member by using heat, solvent, pressure, or the like. After the toner image is transferred onto a surface of a recording medium, the photoreceptor is subjected to cleaning.